Magic Mayhem
by MONOCHROME SORROW
Summary: **** is an 21 year old girl, who lives in town with her brother. They moved away from Vesuvia and the Palace to this town to continue with their lives. But evil is afoot and threatening the twins. Seriously, they can never catch a break.
1. 1 The Story Begins

Magic Mayhem Chapter 1: The Story Begins.

I felt the world around me get colder and colder, I could feel the blood soaking my clothes and pooling beneath me. I felt Nadia's hot tears landing on my cheek as she called my name over and over.

Julian was lying on the ground, sporting a head wound, Asra was still fighting alongside Muriel against Lucio.

Portia was kneeling against Julian begging him to wake up.

I turned my head to Nadia, Pressing a bloodstained hand against her cheek. "s'okay Nadi, Jules will wake up, and he can heal me, We'll kill Lucio for good, a.. And _*Cough Cough*_!" I cough, blood spraying from my mouth, landing on Nadia's face and clothes.

"And, I can move back to Vesuvia, Live with you in the palace." I finish, eyes fluttering for a moment.

My vision swam as I could see Nadia's mouth moving, but no sound came out.

I looked up, I saw a snarling maw, and a great gold and silver light overcame my vision.

.

.

.

"C'mon _****_!" My friends said as I met up with them.  
"You said earlier you couldn't make the meet-up, Why now?" Jack, the group's leader asked.

"Guys, I haven't seen you all day." I replied confused.  
The circle looked at each other, they knew I would never pull a prank or joke like this.

"You saying, **Truthfully** , That you haven't seen us all day?" Jack asked.

I nodded, wandering who, or what, they could've talked to.

"Welp, I believe ya! Let's change, it might be magic." He turned, addressing the group.

They all nodded _\- (Oh! Yes, there is magic here, and me and a few other people can harness its powers.)-_ and preceded to walk to a dark corner of the school.

Jack transformed first, His brunette hair turned sandy blond, his skull rock T-shirt turned into a light blue hoodie, his dark sweatpants into beige shorts and black converse turned into light blue sneakers.

Tracy followed suit, she, and then the others changed.

Finally, it was my turn.

I took deep breath, readying myself for the sensation ahead.

I breathed out _…_

 _-E-N-D-_

Hey guys, Rose here, and what is this? A NEW story? Why yes it is. I've lost interest in _The Wilted Rose_ , but Instead of doing nothing, I'm re-doing all the chapters and just fine tuning them.

But until then, I've fallen into The Arcana's world of magic. This story is after the Nadia route, essentially, my MC finished the route, killed Lucio, and eventually moved away with her brother to this new town, Think of this town like the Miraculous Ladybug town, they know about magic, but they don't use it in their daily life.

Well, I've kept you long enough with this word vomit Authors Note XD. See you all in the next chapter, Any criticism is welcome.


	2. 2 A Fight Goes A-Knocking

Magic Mayhem Chapter 2: A Fight Goes A-Knocking

I took a deep breath in, readying myself for the sensation ahead.  
I breathed out.

I felt it a little at first, like little pinpricks, but the sensation stayed, almost calming.

I felt the molecules in my clothes change,  
I felt the fibres shifting and moving,  
When it was done I felt,.. more confident, no, cocky, I felt faster and smarter, in fact, all my senses felt on fire and heightened.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding while the others looked on, confusion etched in their faces.  
I looked down.

I forgot, my transformation was different from the others, Woops.  
I was wearing myKnight armour.

My sweatpants turned into black pants with two gold strips down either side, with armour on the knees.  
My joggers turned into black leather riding boots, with a spike at the heel.  
My hoodie turned into a black shirt with my symbol on it, on top of that I had a small breast and black plate with the family rose on it.  
My cloak was put on with my shoulder pads.  
My hood and mask up, pressing uncomfortably on my ears and back.

I turned to my friends and said "No time to explain, we've gotta see who's pretending to be people.

Although they looked they wanted to say something, the group nodded, and we rushed to our different vantage spots above the city.

I gazed out over the buildings, roads and parks and saw nothing of interest.

I was about to call the others when I saw IT, A person changing in an alleyway.

I rushed forward.

END

Woo, Another chapter done. Sorry this one is shorter than the previous one, but it's just a filler/description chapter.  
See you later!


	3. 3 Let's Go Chase A Shadow

Magic Mayhem Chapter 3: Let's go chase a shadow.

I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, chasing a figure who looked familiar.

I didn't think I knew someone with purple hair.

I could sense the magic flow around,.. her? I think it's female. Cute, wait! What am I thinking!? I don't know them!

I remembered, I haven't called the others! . . . Pffftt, I can take care of a mystical magical being who take any human form, I don't think they transform into anything else, Probs.

I caught up with them in a dead-end alley, it seemed as though they were talking with,.. the wall? Why would they talk to a wall?

Whatever, I jumped from the roof, my blades Sinef and Dinok in hand, and landed 3ft away from her? As I can see so far.

They turned around, surprise coating their face "!?"-  
"-N, Nadia!?" I half whispered and half exclaimed as I stumbled over the name.

Confusion in her gorgeous, drop dead eyes- Stop! Mind, Seriously!?

She opened her mouth, her angelic, crystal clear voice echoing through my head.

"****? Is that really you? I mean, I've only really heard what your master said. You look different- Good Different! It's just, uh, . . . I'm rambling." She finished, half mumbling at the end, tripping and rushing over her words.

To say I had a 'Few' questions would be an understatement!  
Why was she here?  
HOW did she get here?  
What is she doing?  
Was she the person from before?

END

Chapter 3 is up and live! . . . dunno why I said that XD. Please, any criticism is welcome.

And someone raised this point earlier, The name of the protagonist, She HAS a name, but these chapters are currently her memories. There will be interludes every few chapters to see what is going on 'Ahead' of time. Her name will be said in the last? Or maybe second last chapter. We will find out when we get there.

Thank you all for getting this far and see you in the next chapter.


	4. 4 Questions

Magic Mayhem chapter 4: Questions.

I took a step forward, mind aching from all my questions.

"You shouldn't be here, It's not safe." Nadia ground out through clenched teeth.

"W, what? What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be here? I can take care of myself, you know that for a fact!" I replied, some of my questions spilling like a dam.

Nadia just shook her head, her beautiful amethyst jewelled hair swaying with the motion, . . .GOD DAMN IT BRAIN! Stop that!

"Something Is coming, He, No, It doesn't matter, you should be leaving." Nadia Murmured, her eyes filled with fear, guilt and sadness.

"Countess, WE took care of Lucio before, WE can do it again." I pushed, desperate for her not to take care of Lucio alone.

"!?, and how do you know of Lucio?" She asked.

"Countess, please, let me help." I reply.

"No,. no, I cannot ask this of you." Nadia replied, her protectiveness bleeding through her voice.

"Nadi, I trust you, why don't you trust me?" I ask, pouting.

"Alright, you can help." She relented.

"Yes! We'll need to regroup with Asra, Julian, Portia and Muriel." I supply.

". . .Err, yes, of course." She agreed.

"Good, well not good- good, but still. *Ahem* I'll have to join up with you guys on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. Tuesday's and Thursday's after 4:00PM I have private classes then." I surmised, saying my week plan.

"Well that's just fine, I shall see you tomorrow then. Wouldn't want to keep you from knowledge hmm?" She replied and started to leave.

Leaving me alone, in a dark and totally non-creepy alley.

END

And another one bites the dust! . . . Pfft, well, I really have nothing to say, other than here's a chapter, read it, review, and wonder what I'm doing with my life. Wait, that last one's just me XD. See you all next time! :D


	5. 5-6 The Rest Of The Day MeetingTheOthers

Magic Mayhem Chapter 5/6: The Rest Of The Day. /The Plan.

I called the others, saying that my sector was clear and that maybe there was nothing after all. I hated lying to the group but they mustn't know the danger the whole city is in, lest they try and stop it.

I hacked the colleges mainframe and put myself and the others sick for the rest of the day.

I then preceded to change in the locker room and start the long way home.

It isn't that I mind the walk, in fact I quite enjoy it. It just gives me too much time to think about things, though, I think I'll need it for today.

As I walked along the streets, the passer-by's and store vendors waved and greeted me.

They knew me as I always helped out when I could, so seeing me was not an oddity.

As I thought about the Count Lucio problem, Nadia kept drifting into my head, something seemed off.

She looked as Beautiful and Graceful as always, and my mind wandered as usual. But something wasn't right.

Nadia didn't seem to remember me! THAT was strange, I'm taking a risk believing her, it might be the shape shifter.

Then again, getting an "In" with the villain is good, so,.. why not?

I continued till I reached my house, I did my standard.  
Greet my brother, say hi to our pets Thorn and Rosebud, continued upstairs and changed, then got into bed.

As I drifted off to sleep, my mind kept wandering to Emily and Nadia.  
Two important people in my life.

.

.

.

I woke up to my brother calling my name, saying it was time to meet up with "Nadia"

I groaned and rolled out of bed, zombying my way to the wardrobe.

I picked out a black and gold dress. . . thing. It was black with gold filigree in rose vine patterns, and silver feathers.

It had a black mask with silver feathers at the sides and filigree gold vines around the eyes.

I put my hair up into a high ponytail with a blue bobble.

I had black shorts with gold lines down the sides, like my Knight pants, and blue sneakers with silver accents.

I walked out of the house, heading to the alley I last saw "Nadia". I just hope it really is her and not some shapeshifter.

When I got to the alley I'm greeted by five faces.  
Countess Nadia, Her hand-maiden Portia, Dr Julian Devorak, My master Asra the Magician, and the colosseum fighter Muriel.

Asra is absentmindedly talking to Faust- his familiar- and Muriel.

Julian was talking to his sister Portia.

And Nadia was just lightly pacing. Her head perked up, hearing me approach.

"****, there you are, hope nothing bad happened." She breathed a sigh of relief after looking me over, approval in her eyes.

"Hey Countess, Pasha, Ilyushka, Master, and Muriel. Nice to see all of you again." I greeted, looking over the others.

Nadia looked annoyed I called her Countess.  
Same with Asra when I called him Master.  
Portia smiled with enthusiasm, hearing me remember her name.  
Julian looked embarrassed.  
And Muriel just grunted his acknowledgement.

END

WOOO~! Damn, This one is a double chapter! After this is a small interlude where we go to the waking world and see what's happening out there.

As always, Read, review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
